Rage of a Man in Pain
by legendary
Summary: Pequeño hombrecito en tu pequeño mundo de ignorancia y estupidez, mírame, soy el hijo que rechazaste por no pensar como tú querías, mírame, cambiaré el mundo y la única cosa que recordaré de ti cuando lo haga, será la decepción que vi en tus ojos mientras me mirabas el día que despedazaste mi amor por ti.


**RAGE OF A MAN IN PAIN**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Marvel y todas sus filiales._

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores._**

 _(Notas al pie)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.**

Ira…

La Ira me abruma, me invade. La Ira me llena, me aplasta. La ira me carcome, me inunda… no puedo respirar… no puedo…

Recuerdos…

Tus recuerdos… mis recuerdos… hijo… padre… y estos recuerdos, esto que duele, esto que lastima y esta ira… tanta ira…

Wanda… Janet… Yocasta…

Mi cuerpo, ¿qué le pasa a mi cuerpo? ¡Las partículas! ¡Son las partículas! Las Partículas Pym reaccionan, pero es diferente, es ligero y pesado a la vez… me parece que estuviera despedazándome, convirtiéndome en polvo. Algo me pica, me invade a un nivel tan diminuto que el dolor es insoportable, pero al mismo tiempo las partículas lo facilitan.

Visión, sus emociones. Es él, es mi camarada, mi compañero, mi familia… mi hijo…

Tan humano, tan bellamente humano, sus emociones, su deseo de vivir y de darse a otros… su amor por la humanidad, por todo lo que existe, artificial y no artificial.

¿Cómo puede ser? Este amor, este honor… toda esta humanidad me abruma, estas emociones suyas me frustran, me envuelven ¡jamás había sentido nada igual! Nada tan desinteresado, tan bello. Lo odio… lo odio por amar así, por sentir así. Soy un humano ¿no es cierto? Entonces ¿por qué él puede sentir más que yo? ¿Cómo puede ser más humano y sensible que yo mismo? Lo odio, me enferma, ¡lo odio!

No… no puedo, él es mi amigo, es mi… no puedo odiarlo, ¿cómo podría? Es mi familia, es importante para mí, es… no… ¡no me dejes aquí! Por favor, ¡sácame de aquí! No me abandones con él, no me dejes, Visión… no alejes tu humanidad de mí, sácame ¡sácame! ¡VISIÓN!

No lo siento… ya no lo siento, se ha ido. Ahora miles de agujas microscópicas se clavan en mi piel, en mis órganos, en mi cuerpo entero. Las partículas en mis células vibran, vibran uniéndose a algo que me está invadiendo… infectando ¿me está infectando? No… no es una extensión de sí mismo, éste soy yo, él soy yo, somos el mismo, estos recuerdos, sus recuerdos son míos, todos sus pensamientos… y toda esta ira.

Duele, quiero hacerme pequeño, quiero disminuir mi tamaño, pero en lugar de eso mi cuerpo se va haciendo intangible, pierdo densidad, pierdo consistencia… y sus células vibran entre las mías, y su vida es mi vida ahora… sus recuerdos… este dolor, esta ira, este deseo de matar, este odio… los odio, ¡los odio tanto! Maldigo sus nombres y sus existencias por haberme abandonado, por haberme segregado, por no darme lo que siempre merecí, por arrebatarme todo ¡todo! Morirán, serán destruidos por que lo merecen, porque no valen nada, porque… porque…

¡No! Janet… Ángela… María…

Mamá… Papá…

Padre… ¿por qué me odias tanto? Mátame, destrúyeme, pero por favor, no me odies, no me odies… te amo papá… te amo… por favor, ya no me lastimes… duele…

Brian… no, Henry, Henry Pym es mi padre… no, es Brian, Brian Pym… yo… soy… yo soy…

Duele… los recuerdos duelen… mi piel ya no está… soy… soy… somos…

Recuerdos…

Cuando Ángela, mi abuela, murió, yo sabía que no iría a un cielo, sabía que no estaba en un lugar mejor. Yo sabía que simplemente se había marchado, su vida se había apagado para siempre. No hay un Dios, no hay nada luego de vivir, sólo nos apagamos y es todo. Ángela se había apagado, no volvería a verla nunca más.

De algún modo esperaba absurdamente que mi abuela permaneciera a mi lado por siempre, sin embargo eso no podía ser, lo aprendí de la forma difícil. A pesar de que su madre había muerto, mi padre nunca lloró, sólo miró su ataúd bajar a las profundidades de la tierra, como quien se va deshaciendo de una mascota inquieta. Lo odié por eso. Él no sabía lo mucho que yo la amaba a ella, lo mucho que la necesitaba. Mi padre no me entendía, mi madre menos, ahora estaba sólo. ¡Deseaba tanto poder culparlo a él de su muerte! La enfermedad fue porque ella era ya grande, simplemente sus sistemas dejaron de funcionar. Pero había sido él quien la había traído a mi vida en primer lugar. Maldito él por haberla metido en mi vida, maldita ella por haberme hecho amarla tanto, maldito yo, por haberla amado así y ahora no poder vivir sin que ella me abrazara y me curara con esa aceptación incondicional suya. Mi abuela, la única que siempre me amó, la única que siempre me cuidó, la única que siempre estuvo ahí para mí, y ahora se había ido… me había abandonado, o eso fue lo que sentí.

Odiaba las oraciones de mi madre, ¿por qué me decía cosas tan estúpidas como que mi abuela estaba con Dios? Yo ya sabía que Dios no existía… jamás existió. Cuando se lo dije, ella se me quedó mirando como si por vez primera supiera que había dado a luz a un monstruo. Si antes me había mirado con condescendencia y compasión por considerarme un niño enfermo y demasiado activo, ahora que mi carácter se había amargado y hecho más cínico, a mis tiernos ocho años, comenzó a mirarme con miedo, con desprecio. Ella era una bibliotecaria, una mujer que vivía para el orden y en ese orden, yo era el caos. Ella amaba encontrar explicaciones, pero yo no tenía explicación, ella hallaba consuelo en su espiritualidad, en lo que su religión le decía… yo era el hereje que amenazaba con destruir el templo de su fe.

Y me detestó, y no soportaba mirarme, y quiso deshacerse de mí y estoy cierto de ello, porque a partir de la muerte de mi abuela, su suegra, podía verlo en sus ojos. Si ella podía pasar un día sin mirarme, lo hacía. En caso de que tuviera que intercambiar palabras conmigo, lo hacía sin verme. En caso de que tuviera por fuerza que mirarme, el miedo y la angustia se reflejaron siempre en sus ojos. El rechazo.

Quise que mi madre me aceptara, pero no podía hacerlo, ella no podía aceptarme y por lo tanto quererme. Quise también conseguir el amor de mi padre, le hice el carburador que me pidió, arreglé algunos objetos electrónicos para sus amigos, incluso comenzó a cobrar dinero por las pequeñas reparaciones que yo hacía. Él sonreía al ver piezas que yo armaba para su automóvil, sonreía al ver el dinero, las ganancias de mis dones; sin embargo, ni una vez sonrió al mirarme a mí, ni una vez…

Yo no jugaba deportes con los hijos de sus amigos, yo me encerraba en mi cuarto con mis artefactos. Yo no hablaba sobre chicas o cervezas o los programas populares en la televisión y no aprendí a jugar dominó o a las cartas, yo hablaba sobre circuitos, hormonas, sustancias, bacterias, aprendí ajedrez por correo y miraba largamente a los perros y animales domésticos de los vecinos.

Cuando mi padre me exigió convivir quise darle gusto, ya que mi madre no me quería, quizá mi padre podría hacerlo. Después de todo, ella no era nadie, según mi padre, y era él quien debía enseñarme a comportarme como un hombre. Gracioso, cuando era mi madre y no él quien traía la comida a la mesa y quien contribuía más con su salario en casa.

Habría una carrera de botes en el lago cercano a donde vivíamos, los padres y los hijos llevaban sus pequeños botes para ver cuál ganaba la carrera y el ganador era elegido para ser el anfitrión de una barbacoa en su hogar, al que todos irían. De nada servía intentar explicarle a mi padre que ganar suponía en realidad una pérdida monetaria, a él sólo le importaba la forma en la que se veía, o más bien la manera en la que yo le hacía quedar.

Me pidió un bote. Bien, era mi oportunidad, si mi padre quería ganar, entonces yo le daría la victoria, yo le daría gusto, le daría toda esa fama que estaba necesitando. Elaboré un artefacto capaz de surcar de manera segura y precisa el lago, al mismo tiempo que acababa, con la competencia que se le cruzara en el camino mediante extensiones submarinas incorporadas a su forma fuera de lo ordinario. Más que un bote, mi invento parecía una medusa. Tenía un dispositivo que le permitía avanzar a gran velocidad mientras detectaba posibles obstáculos y se anticipaba a ellos neutralizándolos a una distancia adecuada.

Cuando mi padre y sus amigos vieron mi "bote", mi padre montó en furia: lo había hecho quedar como un idiota con mi anfibio – medusa. Destrozó mi invento frente a todos y decidió no volver a llevarme con sus amigos nunca más. Miré impotente como días y días de trabajo se despedazaron a la orilla del lago, junto con todo el anhelo que sentía de ser amado por mi padre. A partir de ese día, yo era, entre los amigos de mi padre, el chico Pym, el trastornado, el anormal, el loco.

Algún día pagarían con dolor mi dolor. Algún día, les haría tragarse sus palabras y afrentas.

En cuanto a mi padre… dejé de anhelarlo, no volví a hablarle jamás, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte. El día del funeral de mi padre, yo estaba en un laboratorio en Suiza, recibiendo un premio que dediqué a mí mismo. Mírame padre… soy todo lo que tú jamás podrás ser, soy mucho más de lo que jamás soñaste, el mundo recordará el apellido que me heredaste, pero no sabrán de ti jamás.

 _Pequeño hombrecito en tu pequeño mundo de ignorancia y estupidez, mírame, soy el hijo que rechazaste por no pensar como tú querías, mírame, cambiaré el mundo y la única cosa que recordaré de ti cuando lo haga, será la decepción que vi en tus ojos mientras me mirabas el día que despedazaste mi amor por ti._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Notas:

1.- Basado en el cómic "Age of Ultron: Epilogue" y la novela gráfica "Rage of Ultron".

2.- La teoría sobre las Partículas Pym es que ellas son parte del tejido de la realidad y tienen muchos usos, uno es hacerse pequeño o grande por transferencia de masa entre esta dimensión y otra y el otro es ganar o perder densidad mediante el mismo procedimiento. En palabras más simples, Henry Pym usa las partículas Pym para cambiar su tamaño y Visión las usa para cambiar su densidad.

3.- Algunos de los diálogos de Hank en este relato, los pueden leer en los cómics de distintas épocas, sólo que en palabras de Ultron. Particularmente el último, es la opinión que ambos comparten sobre sus respectivos padres: Bryan Pym (padre de Hank) y Hank Pym (padre de Ultron).

4.- Spoiler sobre el cómic Rage of Ultron (no leer si no se desea): en este cómic, Visión decide usar su habilidad de bajar su densidad para unirse a Ultron y obligarlo así a desactivar una infección con la que había contagiado a los Vengadores y a la mayoría de los habitantes de la Tierra y de otros mundos, la cual convertía en extensiones cibernéticas de sí mismo a cualquier organismo vivo. Ultron sufre al ser invadido por Visión y Henry Pym se acerca para consolarlo, sin embargo eso era una trampa y atrapa a Pym. Por un momento, los tres se vuelven uno, pero Visión logra escapar, dejando que Ultron y Henry Pym se fusionen en un solo ser, haciendo que la Ira de Henry Pym escapara, luego de años de abuso y de haber sido vencida siempre por él. Después de todo, la Ira de Ultron, siempre fue en realidad, la Ira de Henry Pym...


End file.
